


【51蓋】Why Can't We Be Friends?

by alikaz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 尾碼編號為51的RK800康納彷生人，對尾碼為107的GR500的惡作劇不勝其擾，決定採取一些行動使其停止。- 沒什麼x號感的51蓋- 雙Android設定，私設如山不用謝（。- 微量蓋單箭頭漢克的成份





	【51蓋】Why Can't We Be Friends?

「喂！新來的！」

隨著不怎麼禮貌的呼喝聲，一個咖啡紙杯丟到康納頭上，尾碼編號為51的RK800彷生人回頭，額側閃了圈紅燈，揚起了一邊眉毛望向投擲者。

一個輕飄飄的紙杯對最新型的警用型彷生人而言，自然是造不成任何損傷，只是這煩人的滋擾簡直是彷生人界的職場霸淩，而且對方看來樂此不疲，再不採取些行動，恐怕這惡作劇於未來還會繼續。

康納看著對方，不意外地看到尾碼為107的GR500「蓋文」正一臉得意地笑著，也不知對方到底有沒有異常。雖然經常罵髒話、偷懶以及惡作劇，但這台GR500並沒有對人類造成任何實際偒害，沒有違反彷生人規條，而且根據資料，GR500為針對與少年犯溝通，故撰寫了特別的人格模塊並模擬了不良青年的心理及行為。

 

也就是說，這種幼稚的騷擾是GR500-Gavin機型的正常活動。

 

藍燈閃爍著，康納開始運算預測模塊。  
要是放任蓋文繼續進行惡作劇……警局對彷生人的厭惡上升機率為83%、對自己日後工作產生阻礙機率為95%、影響自己或其他同事的壓力值的機率為46%。

重複確認，極大機率妨礙任務進行，需要掃除。

改善對方的行為模塊……任務已登錄。

 

「一副蠢樣地看著我幹嘛？嚇到死機了？不會吧，不是說最新型的麼！運算器那麼弱？」

蓋文嗤笑著伸出指頭，戳了戳康納額側的信息燈圈。  
康納順著力度偏了偏頭，黃燈閃了一下。

「早安蓋文。我一切正常，只是在思考一些事情。」  
「無聊。滾回座位舔你的樣本吧蠢狗。」  
「蓋文，有些事我……」

沒在意過會得到什麼答案的蓋文擺了擺手，也不等康納講完他就轉身想離開，也沒打算撿起地上那個他丟出去的咖啡杯。

「我說，我有事想請問你，蓋文。」

康納扣著蓋文的手腕拉停了他，力度大得與那對温和的棕眸不一致，蓋文手腕處的皮膚層甚至出現了擊打反應，被壓得褪去了一塊，露出了灰白的膠面。

「操你！那麼用力幹嘛！最新型了不起啊？你…媽……」

蓋文意圖掙開，但大量數據突然襲向他的防火牆，讓他的運算器瞬間飇至100%使用率，全部空間都用作排解那串垃圾，沒法再加載出行動命令至肢體零件，連語音組件都癱瘓了，聲音走調得變形，最後只剩下停頓的嘴形。

「對不起，但我想我們需要談談，而我想不到其他更有效的方法了。」

明明清楚宕了機的對方不會接收到，但康納仍自顧自地說著；他把蓋文的手放到自己肩上，半扶半拖地移動對方至一旁的雜物間。

 

這間雜物間放置著很多奇奇怪怪的東西，包括而不限於文具、傢私、甚至是少量的警察裝備的物資。沒有任何攻擊性物品，但大至各類椅子、書桌、盾牌，小至萬字夾、耳塞、文件夾、護目鏡等等都能在這找到。這房間理所當然地是有上鎖的，但在彷生人面前也是形同虛設。  
康納默默記下這安全漏洞，並推門進去。

 

GR500雖然比RK800古老，但機件也沒不堪到，會被這種復古的數據攻擊手段弄得癱瘓上一整天。就在康納銬好他在椅子上時，他已經恢復正常了。

康納單膝蹲了下來，仰視著蓋文的眼睛。

「先讓我對我剛才的攻擊道歉。對不起，你系統還好嗎？執行一次系統掃瞄。」  
「系統掃瞄中……一切正常。操！你修改了權限？媽的你、你……卑鄙的混球！」  
「模控生命為了讓我方便調查異常彷生人事件，在我的系統錄入了大部分機型的系統後門金鑰。基本上，除原型機外，市面上常見的彷生人我都有存取權。」

面對這種絕對而無恥的壓制，蓋文啞口無言。  
康納觀察了對方一會，又補上了一句：

「或者你可以理解為——實際上我這新人是比你高級的，前輩。」

這番發言讓他毫不意外地被怒瞪了，但康納也沒在意，只是研究著這是否意味著什麼；他感覺他隱隱約約抓着了線索，有關對方一直找自己麻煩的理由。

「這就是你討厭我的原因嗎？蓋文。」  
「什麼？」  
「因為我是比你先進的型號，於是你就不喜歡我，是這樣嗎？」  
「PM700在2037年出廠，就不……」  
「所以你不否認你討厭我？」

蓋文再次啞口無言。  
灰綠色的光學組件對焦著康納的棕眸，而被注視的康納則表情無辜地眨了眨眼，微微歪頭看著蓋文，仰視的角度讓他看著更加純良，就像條聽話的奶犬，惹人憐愛，又毫無攻擊性。  
得不到回應的康納又重複了遍問題，而蓋文只是瞇了瞇眼，沒有回答，而系統莫名呼叫一個日常待機動作，要他用右手食指撓臉上鼻樑處的傷疤，於是他被銬在背後的手抽動了下，但沒法再做更多。  
無法動彈的蓋文抹消了那動作指令，並側過頭冷笑一聲，一副拒絕再說話的姿態。

康納垂下眼眸，閃著藍燈運算了一會，然後抬起眼，把手撐在椅子兩側的扶手處，站起身從高處俯視著蓋文，朗聲道：

「你的滋事行為可能、或一定對我的任務進行產生不良影響。我理解你的人格模塊設計，但我相信這不會是主因，故此，我希望我們能談談，講出你仇視我的原因，然後我們想想辦法解決它。」

蓋文依然沉默著，明明不需要任何氧氣和睡眠的他竟打了個呵欠，完了後還吧唧吧唧著嘴。  
GR500彷人彷得很像，要是面對的是人類，怕早已被激怒，但這對康納而言，就不過是讓他知道只靠逼問是沒有用。

康納盯著蓋文的眼，一下自中間扯開了蓋文上衣，魔鬼沾撕開的聲音在安靜的雜物房內堪稱刺耳。蓋文終於回頭正眼望向他，而康納的指尖己經觸上蓋文的脈搏調節器，正在那片圓形上打圈。

「零件#8451，脈搏調節器，失去它你將會在六十三秒後停機。相信我，我也不想看到這事發生。」  
「白痴嗎你？拔掉我的心臟你覺得能跟我搞好關係？」  
「我明白這很予盾，但我想要聽到你的理由，而分析報告指這是最有可能問出答案的行動方案。」  
「我想說的只有一句——操你媽。」

康納點了點頭，然後一個用力把蓋文的脈搏調節器扯了下來。  
像是人類耳鳴般，嗡的一聲炸在蓋文的收音組件裹，雜音極度刺耳，然後立即陷入死寂，安靜得像脫離了世界，感官一下子變得遲緩，像機體被灌進了大量水泥，端子失連，同時沉重得無法動彈，平衡感也瞬間消失。  
伴隨著機體發出的密集警告音，鮮紅的報錯視窗也接連彈出，佔據著光學組件的介面，開始擋著康納的臉，只剩下一個小小的空間，恰好是他的嘴唇，一動一動，翕翕張張。蓋文的眼球組件開始不受控制地向上翻，像被無形的線給牢牢釣著瞳孔；控制眼皮的機件也失靈了，如同人類神經抽搐般瘋狂地不斷張張合合。  
蓋文張開了唇，跑調的人聲沙啞刮耳，還跟嘴唇動作不一致，就像是以前網絡延遲嚴重時的卡幀問題。

「康、康納——停——我……夠————」

康納側耳聽著這意味不明的語音。

在六十二秒過後，毫秒不差地把脈搏調節器按回對方體內。

GR500的感官瞬間回來了。  
蓋文感覺自己像被掉入萬尺深海後，再被一下拉回地面，極大的反差令所有感官組件全都要失靈；收音孔過度收音，導致該被歸類為背景噪音而無視的風聲、機件運作聲、扇葉轉動聲等等，都一一塞給運算器，而光學組件則不斷重複著對焦與散焦的較正動作，一時清晰一時模糊的視野畫面，讓蓋文難受得閉起了眼。

「你還好嗎？我們可以談談了麼？」  
「假惺惺的婊子。」  
「還是不願意說嗎？算了，我先等個十秒吧，讓你運行一下檢測及備份程序。畢竟你不是原型機，沒有雲端記憶功能，我也不想你記憶有任何缺失……」  
「等等，你什麼意思？」  
「雲端記憶？噢，那是我們RK800獨有的新功能，是……」  
「誰問你那個了智障，少給我在那邊一臉得意地自我推銷！我問的是記憶缺失！」  
「真讓人遺憾。根據模控公司在五年前調整過的設定，所有彷生人的脈搏調節器若被拔除超過六十三秒，將自動格式化整個記憶體並回復成原廠設定。雖然我確定我剛剛只移除了六十二秒的時間，但……唯恐世事難料。」  
「什麼？那不是只是停機而已嗎？怎麼會……」  
「十秒過去了。」

語畢，不待蓋文說完，康納就抬起手，又欲把蓋文脈搏調節器扯下來。

「等等！」

蓋文踮起腳尖後仰，試圖讓胸膛逺離康納的指尖，只剩兩隻椅腳支撐的椅子搖搖欲墜，傾斜的角度不斷變換，金屬支架吱呀作響。  
康納停下動作看向他，但過了幾秒後，除了一句脫口而出的等待請求外，沒其他得獲。

「蓋文？」  
「……嘖，對啦，就是妒忌你型號比較新，又是聽著很屌的原型機，大半活兒都被你搶去了，每次看著都覺得自己快要被淘汰了，所以不由得厭惡起你……這樣可以了沒？滿意了嗎？」  
「你說謊。」  
「對、等！什麼？操你媽的康納你還要質疑我？」  
「你的解釋不合理，所以我判斷你沒說實話。還是你能再作更深入的解釋？」  
「我、操、你、媽。」  
「你害怕被淘汰這句也許是真的，但其他，根據資料，你經常在工作時間偷懶，甚至沒直接點名命令你的話，你都會悄悄把工作推搪給其他人。在這個前題下，恕我無法相信，你憤恨我的原因，是因為我的存在減少了你的工作量。」  
「淨他媽在那邊耍小聰明。愛信不信的隨便你，反正你要的解釋我已經給你了。」

只是比康納早出廠幾年，GR500卻已經把人類的表情學了個全，只見他撇著嘴，向上轉動兩顆眼珠，翻出標準的白眼後，往後仰了仰頭喃喃地罵了句「狗屎玩意」，把人類不耐煩、沒好氣的神態模彷得唯妙唯肖。  
亮起了黃色信息燈的康納認真諯詳著蓋文的動作，看了一會後挑著眉歪了歪頭。他的系統檢測到這台GR500已經模彷人類彷到一個臨界點，雖則還未異常，但也許在某些人類眼中，這麼像人的彷生人已經是異常，會令他們感到不安；另一方面，他亦分析出GR500的言行與一個人類十分相像，尤其是罵人的時候。

「漢克。」  
「什麼？」  
「你的言行很像他。」  
「放屁！」

蓋文瞪大了眼，提高分貝地厲聲否定，還補充了句「誰會去模彷那種糟老頭啊拜託」和一連串的髒話，直至和康納對上視線，他像突然驚覺自己反應太大般，頓了頓後囁囁嚅嚅了會，最後憤然罵了聲「操」後閉上了嘴。

「蓋文，我們需要坦誠溝通，否則我只能採取另一種手段。」

康納語調誠懇地說，只可惜對象仍拒絕合作，只見GR500閉眼嗤笑一聲，視RK800的警告為無物。康納皺着眉，一臉失望地低語：

「是你令我別無他法的，蓋文。」

說著，他掌心貼向蓋文的臉頰，像家政型彷生人安撫不聽話的孩子的動作模組，只是家政型彷生人絕不會在摸小孩臉頰時，褪去了皮膚層。

蓋文意識到康納想做什麼時已經為時已晚，硬碟裏存放記憶的區域已經門戶大開，所有蓋文不想對人言的資訊通通流向了康納。

康納掃描了一下這些記憶資料的檔案大小，判定要閱讀完蓋文的「人生故事」將花費不少時間。他想了想，以一個人名作為關鍵字搜索。

漢克.安德森，是GR500-蓋文最初的、理論上的第一位人類搭檔。

警局沒把這項資料寫入任何檔案內，因為不到一小時，他們就拆夥了。

回憶畫面裏，蓋文按照系統的報到指令，向漢克問安並自我介紹，而對方像酒吧時一樣，怒吼著叫他「滾開」。蓋文那時才剛出廠，對人類的複雜心理一無所知，而人格模組也不是現在那麼暴躁頑劣，所以他只是歪了歪頭、眨著眼，沒有回嘴，但也沒乖乖離開。

漢克沒好氣地翻了個白眼，再次重複了他不想有彷生人跟著他，亦十分不敬業地說了他對工作毫無興趣。

「不好意思，安德森副隊長，你這是在消沉嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「你是在消沉嗎？因為你兒子的離世，所以你就連工作也……」

話都沒說完，畫面就變成了一片雪花，後又變成完全的黑暗。  
儘管沒確切看到發生什麼事，但康納想他完全明白發生了什麼事。

難怪他最初來警局時，什麼關於漢克的資料都沒收到，要自己一項一項地找，感情是事有前科，而做成這問題的彷生人就坐在這裡。

康納恍然大悟，並退出記憶檢索程式，皮膚塗層回復。蓋文瞠大的眼動也不動，只有瞳孔放大又收縮了幾下，很細微的對焦聲音傳出，較準後他用力眨了好幾下眼，又吐出幾聲咒罵。

「操…他媽的權限狗……我發誓以後絕不接近你方圓二百米範圍內。日你祖宗的，可以就這樣一言不合就搜人記憶的嗎？哈？怎麼我都沒這招？好好好！停！這是反問，你他媽不要真的給老子回答，就、閉嘴。」  
「那我可以問……」  
「可不可以？我的回答你他媽有那麼一秒考慮又或是理會過嗎？」

康納露齒笑了笑，調出「客氣的禮貌微笑1.37.8」骨架資料。

「這笑容誰給你捏的？那人是顏面神經失調嗎？這麼假的笑容是在嘲諷還是……算了。總之……對啦，我是討厭你沒錯，恭喜猜對了啊原型機警探大人。」  
「謝謝。敵視原因是因為漢克.安德森對嗎？因為我是他的搭檔，而你對漢克有怨恨，所以……」  
「什麼？不、不對，你在說什麼鬼？完全錯了方向好嗎？」  
「那請問實情是？」  
「就、因為你的位置本來應該是我的。噢操，這句怎麼聽著怪怪的，先聲明一下，我對那暴躁潦倒老頭半點興趣都沒有，只是……他是一出廠就失敗的任務！你懂我的挫敗感吧？而你能跟他看着相處良好，所以就很煩躁……幹你康納！你最好不是故意答錯來套我話！」

蓋文突然醒悟過來，察覺到對方應該不至於推理不出這個可能性、這個對他們任務至上的警用型彷生人更合理的可能性，反而講出一個「充滿情感」的理由。

「該死的康納你不會是懷疑我異常了吧？」  
「怎麼可能。噢，快樂的時間過得特別快，原來已經過了一小時。不好意思，我還有事要做，要先離開了，很感謝你的合作。」  
「你管這叫合作……OKOK，隨便你了，總之你能放開我了吧？」  
「當然！實在很抱歉要用這種手法。」

手銬一解開，蓋文立即從椅子上跳開，像被什麼咬到屁股般。他按了按手腕，確保手腕關節零件沒有損傷後，回身對康納比了兩根筆直的中指，接著憤憤地吐出一聲發音不正的髒話後扭頭離開。  
康納微笑著目送他，直至門被甩上了，他才收起笑容，把房間還原並把物品歸位，最後站在門前，臉無表情地正了正領帶後，才拉門離開。

 

番外.

「漢克，有關這次的調查任務，我有個建議，你能聽聽看嗎？」

閱讀完資料後，康納從螢幕移開眼，有禮地詢問搭檔。

「有屁就放。」

然而中年男人吸了口可樂後，甩下的回應可不是那麼動聽。

「這次失竊案的地點是一橦大樓，根據建築圖則，它內部有很多管道，有不少應該能容納身材矮小的人通過，所以我在想，這些管道也許也有必要調查一下，看看犯人有沒有遺下什麼證據。」  
「然後？」  
「我在想，這次任務也許該邀請GR500-蓋文加入。」  
「呃……你確定他聽完不會動手揍你？」  
「別擔心，我有辦法。」

康納又調出了「客氣的禮貌微笑1.37.8」骨架資料，露出一口白牙。

 

番外的番外.

康納最後還是被蓋文揍了，但原因不是漢克。


End file.
